Wonderful✦Pretty Cure!
Wonderful✦Pretty Cure! 'is a fanseries by MonoTheMonochrome. It has a motif of magic, creativity, and creation. Another important thematic is hobbies, as each Cure draws their magic from something they enjoy. It deals with handling negativity with positivity, and gaining confidence in yourself and your abilities. This page is a big WIP oops. 'Plot This world is full of wonders, even if you can't see it. A world of magic, Fantasia, was created when the strongest magicians brought their powers together, creating a perfect utopia for magic users, and keeping them away from humans, and keeping the negative energy inside the Forbidden Vault. One young witch, Trixibelle, opened the vault, and turned all of Fantasia's residents into toys, and the world itself into her own playground. But when all hope seems lost, one of Trixibelle's own creations, a plushy dog named Dandy, turns against her and flees to earth with only one thing on his mind: Maybe there's more magic inside the hearts of humans than magicians think... Characters "Where hearts shine, a world full of wonders is formed!" 'Pretty Cure' Tamaki Igarashi / Cure Wonder, the Cure of Imagination Voiced by: ? Intro: "With dreams and imagination, a wishful fantasy! Cure Wonder!" Magic Chant: Wow Wow Wonder! Attack: Wonderful Twister Theme Colors: Red & Yellow Symbol: Star Hobby: '''Drawing Tamaki is a girl with a big smile, and a bigger imagination. Energetic and eternally optimistic. She's always looking for excitement, and her curiosity can make her not think things through properly, making her very impulsive. However despite her carefree attitude, she can be a quite pushy and loud, which intimidates, and annoys, people. Tamaki is very emotional and can easily get lost in the mood of the room. '''Chihiro Kakashi / Cure Mind, the Cure of Knowledge Voiced by: ? Intro: "With knowledge and wisdom, a thoughtful idea! Cure Mind!" Magic Chant: My My Mind! Attack: Mindful Brilliance Theme Colors: Blue & Brown Symbol: Diamond Hobby: '''Baking Chihiro is serious and blunt girl, with a stubborn nature, and absolutely refuses to admit when she's wrong. She's organized, and a hard worker, to the point of being an perfectionist, and is very critical of herself and others. She may seem somewhat quiet and aloof, but she's not afraid to speak her mind. Despite her good grades and bookworm-like demeanor, she's very forgetful, and thus tends to write down notes for everything. Secretly adores sweets. '''Aine Tetsuya / Cure Bliss, the Cure of Emotions Voiced by: ? Intro: "With love and trust, a heartful feeling! Cure Bliss!" Magic Chant: Bu Bu Bliss! Attack: Blissful Heartbeat Theme Colors: Green & Silver Symbol: Heart Hobby: '''Singing A reserved idol, whose quiet and stiff nature makes her very awkward to talk to. She used to be a quite well-known child actress, but has since faded into obscurity, only playing minor roles since people claimed she has "lost her touch" as she's grown older. Nontheless, she's very passionate and dedicated, and tends to put others' wants and needs above her own. Despite her stoic nature, she is fiercely loyal towards those she cares about. '''Nono Shishidou / Cure Pride, the Cure of Life Voiced by: ? Intro: "With courage and energy, a joyful rush! Cure Pride!" Magic Chant: Pu Pu Pride! Attack: Prideful Prosper Theme Colors: Yellow & Orange Symbol: Flower Hobby: 'Sewing The youngest child of the wealthy Shishidou family, Nono has always been overshadowed by her more talented siblings, and being babied a lot has left her being extremely fearful and insecure of herself. Nono is a timid and cowardly girl who panics easily, and is quick to jump to conclusions. She highly prefers animals (except dogs, they're scary!!!) over people, and is often seen at the farm of Tamaki's aunt and uncle. Due her parents not allowing her to have a pet, she makes up for that by making animal plushies. 'Allies Dandy Voiced by: ? A stuffed animal themed after a yorkshire terrier, and one of the Trixibelle's toys. He disagreed with her actions and tried to stop her, which led to the Four Witches entrusting him with the Master Tome. His demeanor is like that of a grumpy, old man, and he tends to take a lot of naps. At first, he remains distant to the Cures (though instantly becomes a father-figure to Coco), but soon grows a strong bond with them, and he is proud to see them grow stronger. Dandy has a great sense of justice and reponsility, and takes promises very serious. He's very upset he had to break his promise to Trixibelle to always be by her side. He's very proud of his bow. Don't touch it. Coven 'Coco' Voiced by: ? A mysterious dragon-like baby who hatches from an egg that's inside the Master Tome. Coco is an innocent, yet cheerful baby who is curious about the world around her. She loves to imitate people (in her own baby-way of speaking, that is) and is easily amused. Coco can be quite sensitive though, crying easily when the mood is tense, people fight, or when she gets scolded. Supposedly, feeding her MasterPieces will get her to become stronger... but for now, she'll only cough out little, harmless sparks of fire. 'Villains' Trixibelle A small and young(-looking) witch who serves as the main antagonist. Unknown circumstances caused her to open the Forbidden Vault, and use her massive boost in magic to turn Fantasia into her own playland, and she plans to do the same to Earth. She plans to absorb all the pain and suffering and create a world of only happiness! So... she's quite oblivious to the fact that the danger and damage she's causing is serious. Trixibelle is incredibly childish and spoiled, but her more softer side comes out around her minions, who she sees as family. Jojo Made from a Yo-Yo. Obligatory young boy villain. Jojo is a bit of a try-hard, and rather short-tempered. He always tries to prove his worth to others, but is suprisingly docile around his teammates. He adores sweets and always makes sure to have something with him when he goes out. Poppy Made from a Bubble Blower. Poppy is definitely the mom-friend, with a nurturing and kind nature. She can be a bit overbearing at times, but it's important to go to bed on time, look both ways before crossing the street, and to eat your veggies. She wields a bubble wand, which she uses to put people in a "time out", instead of actively fighting and harming them. Mr. Build-A-Lot 'Bill' Made from Building Blocks. A confident, if not arrogant, man who fills the role of "Genius Inventor" in the group, creating weapons and gadgets for the other villains to use, if they ask nicely, of course. He always insist people call him by his full name, but nobody ever does. Sad. Destroyer 'Desu' Made from a robot Action Figure. Barely resembles a human at all, instead looking like a human-sized robot (however, he is able to change his size). Desu is incredibly serious and stoic, and always speaks in a monotone voice. He's rather quiet and believes actions speak louder than words. His loyalty for Trixibelle is unrivalled. Cipher Made from a Puzzle. They're an asshole who likes to play around, and doesn't take much serious. Can shapeshift by using different 'puzzle pieces', and thus nobody knows what their true form looks like. Tanoshimu The monster-of-the-day. They trap their victims inside a perfect paradise they don't want to get out of. All their negative emotions are unleashed by the monster. 'Other Characters' Hanamaru Igarashi Tamaki's mother. She divorced with Tamaki's father a few years ago and has been struggling to get by ever since. She was fired shortly before the story and goes back to her parents' home in the meantime. Miwa Igarashi Tamaki's kind grandmother. Owns a farm together with her husband. Hako Igarashi Tamaki's grumpy grandfather. Owns a farm together with his wife. Kouichi Kakashi Chihiro's stern father. A lawyer. Kazumi Kakashi Chihiro's serious mother. A teacher. Yuuto Tetsuya Aine's gentle father. Owner of a sweets shop. Seika Shizue Aine's absent mother. A popular actress who travels around a lot. She left years ago, but Aine hopes that, someday, she comes back. Kentarou Shishidou Nono's father. A doctor, who works together with his wife. Akira Shishidou Nono's mother. A nurse, who works together with her husband. Hiroto, Daichi, and Takumi Shishidou Nono's older brothers. They're triplets all preparing for university. "The Dream Girl" A mysterious girl wearing pajamas who consistently appears in the Cures' dreams, as well in the mindscapes of people turned into Tanoshimus for some reason. She claims to be without memories, but doesn't seem to be in a hurry to find them. Has a habit of saying: "I wonder..." 'Fantasia' Wizard King The ruler of Fantasia. He's an old man with an absurdly long beard, a giant wizard hat, and a somewhat gaudy cloak. He's kind-hearted and optmistic (almost to a fault), and likes to play around, as well slack off. He also is very forgetful. Together with his apprentices, he sacrificed his magic to create the Master Tome, turning into a lifeless toys in the progress. The Four Apprentices Soon, Hopefully The four the most powerful magicians of Fantasia, and apprentices of the Wizard King himself, although they are almost equal in skill. They consider him their father figure, but are not afraid to call him out or get him back into shape. 'Items' Precure Charm Sticks The transformation items, as well weapons. They look like pens, but are actually "imagination wands", which can turn fantasy into reality. To transform they need to activate it and yell: "Precure! Imagicnation Start!". Later, the items are able to transform into a more unique form, fitting for each Cure, and their hobby. *'Precure Charm Stick Pencil': Cure Wonder's Charm Stick. *'Precure Charm Stick Whisk': Cure Mind's Charm Stick. *'Precure Charm Stick Microphone': Cure Bliss' Charm Stick. *'Precure Charm Stick Needle': Cure Pride's Charm Stick. Master Tome A magical tablet-like book, in which Coco resides. It was created as a last hope by the Wizard King and his four apprentices, putting their remaining power into, which took the form of Coco. Coco has her own little room in the Tome, and its a way for the Cures to store the MasterPieces in. MasterPieces The collectibles. They resemble beads. 'Locations' Egokoro The main setting for the story. A rather small, and simple village located on the countryside. *School *Igarashi Farm *Bakery *Shishidou Mansion * Fantasia 'Episodes' 'Trivia' *The Cures are able to use magic outside their Cure forms as well, although it's not as powerful. **The Cures all have a 'magic chant' they say before using magic or attacking. *While not a major thematic, it does borrow some themes from the Wizard of Oz, with the biggest being the four Cures being slightly themed, and named after, the four main characters. * *Trixibelle named all the villains herself. She's very creative. Category:Fanseries